everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Auspicious Midas' diary
The Midas Touch Gold, gold and oh look more gold. Son of King Midas, I am actually not ready for this "gift". I know, I know, people would love to have the ability to change anything into gold, but that's the problem! I change EVERYTHING into gold. Now it is a blessing in disguise, but I need some way to control it. My father's first in command gave me these magical gloves that'll cover my gold changing hands, it changed my life. HA! I've been doing some thinking and I think I could actually do some real good in the world if I help people with my special abilities. This will be totally easy. My best friend, Arya, thinks that she should be next in line as "Queen Midas". Okay when gold rusts! My story isn't even her story. Chapter 1 I was walking into school, well actually sitting on the steps with my good buddy, Wyatt White before school actually started. We were sitting there, just chilled for the moment then BLAM my MirrorPad pops up a screen of Humphrey Dumpty on it. He was babbling about these two new princesses coming to our school and they were twins; Sovereign Monarch and Dazzling Monarch. I was a little hexcited and saw Muffy Muffington, the sweetest girl ever. Now, nobody but Muffy knows I have a sweet tooth, a golden sweet tooth and I crave sweets all the time. Muffy waltz over to me and handed Wyatt and I Bear Claws. Now it was still early in the morning, so I was craving more breakfast foods. I took a bite and gave Muffy an unexpected hug. It was so delicious. I had a random thing to ask Muffy. I asked/ordered for 1000 pastries. She bolted at me and said: "Are you really ordering that?" Muffy wildly giggled. "That's really a bomb-spell!" Surely. "Yes Muffster, I am ordering that many for a little party I am throwing." After I said that Briar was suddenly behind me. "Party?!" Briar exclaimed. "I was joking!" I had to lie. Briar tapped me on the shoulder then walked away. Whew! Chapter 2 I finally got my order from Muffy and hugged her. No one has ever been this nice to me, well except for Wyatt. Today in Arts & Crafts, it was time to show off our work of arts to the teacher and I just knew mines will be the "golden child" of my class-ic. Well I just knew! There was no way it wouldn't be chosen. Until the teacher said it was a three-way tie! Oh hex no. It was me, of course, Cedar Wood and Brian Rose. They are hexceptional artistes but I knew my artwork was a little better, but I discarded the feeling and went to go congratulate them. I was about to call it a chapter and go sit down until I smelled vanilla with a hint of cinnamon filled my nostrils. Wyatt always smelled like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. I'm a food maniac, I am suppose to know everything about food. "Wow Auspicious, beautiful painting!" My words got twisted, "Oh hey Wyatt, thanks, I mean thank you much so." *I really meant — "Oh why thank you so much Wyatt for your comment on my fableous piece of artwork". Wyatt blinked and smiled while tilting his head to the right side. I remember a lot of things."I really wish that this could've been a little better," I said slumping down a little, "This could've been so much better." "Better?!" Wyatt said glaring at me and the painting. "This is a golden piece of art, why would you say something like that? You are good Auspicious." The words Wyatt said to me gave me more hope and reasoning with myself. "Thanks so much Wyatt, y'know," I said holding Wyatt's shoulder, "You are going to be a Wonderlanderful next White King." Chapter 3 Wyatt came walking behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "WHOA! You scared me to hex, Wyatt." As I turned to Wyatt. I held my chest from all that hexcitement. Wyatt looked surprised. "I didn't' mean to scare you, I just wanted to share something with you." We entered our room while Wyatt continued to share with me an idea for a party. "A Golden Party?" I was kind of hexcited. "That would be out of this storybook but how would we make it work?" "You're the '''SON' of King Midas, so you're the king...well...prince of parties." '' Wyatt smoothly said. *Giddy — "Well I will be the future King Midas, so this could be fun!" "We need special entertainment, food, music, and to invite the coolest students." ''Wyatt rapidly said. I looked at Wyatt. ''"You're really hexcited,huh?" "I'm fairy hexcited." Wyatt sighed. "Well I will get back to you Wyatt." I said taking out my MirrorPhone. "Let's schedule and make this happen." Wyatt smiled, and walked to his side of the room. Chapter 4 The plan was set. This party is going to be out of this storybook and travel to the next. I had a checklist of what I needed for this party: * Name for this party * Music * Entertainment or Spellebrities * Food ('Muffy''' has us covered)'' * And a fantastic party planner I want the party planner first, so I went to the best partier ever, who happens to sleep a lot. I went over to Book End and saw Briar Beauty with Ashlynn Ella, some of the most gorgeous girls I've ever met. Ashlynn was helping Briar with new shoes. "I don't mean to barge in and interrupt you girls with shoe testing," which I totally was, "But I need to speak to Briar about a party I'm throwing." "Party?!" Both Ashlynn and Briar exclaimed as Briar rushed towards me with one shoe. "Yes, I can help you with this party!" Briar said grabbing my shoulders so she wouldn't slip from her stockings. "What's this party's name? Do you have any music or entertainment? And what about food?" Looking blankly at my checklist. "Well... I got the food covered and that's about it." Briar looked at me and looked at Ashlynn. "Hand me my MirrorPhone would you Ashlynn." Briar pointed at her bag."I got everything covered Auspicious." Only five minutes went by and she already had my checklist done: * Name for this party — The Golden Party * Music — Melody Piper, and Sparrow Hood and the Merry Men * Entertainment or Spellebrities — Eleancia Prancer and Duchess Swan for dancing * Food ('Muffy''' has us covered) — Like I already said, got it covered by Muffy'' * And a fantastic party planner — Briar Beauty I was so delighted I thanked Briar and walked out of the store and hexted Wyatt the good news. He hexted back quickly than Cerise can run and said: "Oh how hexciting, but where are we going to have the party?" Oh my fairy godmother! Chapter 5 I searched everywhere but no place available! Right when I was about to close chapter, a place just appeared magically. I looked behind me and Selena Fauna was putting her wand up. "Hey Auspicious, I heard about your party and I wanted to help." ''Selena said walking up to me. Hugging the life out of her. ''"Thank you Selena, this place is amazing!" Selena giggled. "Anything to help a friend." I called Briar immediately and told her about the place and where to set it up. The next day we moved everything in. Melody Piper set up her DJ booth, Sparrow and his band set up too, Eleancia Prancer came in with Duchess and started to rehearse their choreography with their golden outfits. I walked over to Muffy's catering station and laid out were a bunch of treats and different flavors of punch. I had to resist it, it was for the party (I'll get some right when it starts). I met up with Briar and thanked her for setting it up. She said, "No problem." Now the party was ready to begin. Chapter 6 The clock tower hit 7:00 in kingdom hours and people showed up left and right. Royals and Rebels alike showed up, some wearing golden accessories to dresses to crowns. It was indeed a Golden party now. My friends came to me and were partying like no fairy's business. I asked Wyatt to dance with me and he accepted. I wiped the cake from my face to go dance. They looked like they were having fun and so was I. I put my drink down and went in the middle of the group and danced like a troll in the sun (I guess that's how Wonderlandians express themselves with the riddles). I looked over to Wyatt and saw him having the time of his life. His eyes glistening from the disco ball. He really looked like her was having fun. I wanted to tell him right then and there but I couldn't. Then he said. "Auspicious, don't worry, I already know." I smiled lightly not knowing what to do next and kept on dancing. Surprisingly, Wyatt kept dancing with me too.Category:Diaries Category:Auspicious Midas Logs Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction